Goddess Girls
Occasionally, people relate goddesses to the book series Goddess Girls, and the authors Suzanne Williams and Joan Holub are currently creating two new books: "Aphrodite the Fair" and "Medusa the Rich". However, they have added in a new character to the series - Amphitrite. She will play as the main character in her upcoming book. Although, the authors tend to focus on four main goddessgirls, Persephone, Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite. They also have friends such as Iris, Pandora, etc. Of course, a series doesn't go well without antagonistic characters. The two filling in those roles are none other than Medusa and her BFF, se Gallery of books These are the 17 books in the series. Two have not been released yet, but their first drafts have been already planned. "Aphrodite the Fair" will be released a few months after "Iris the Colorful" on December 2, 2014. Due to latest sources and news, "Medusa the Rich" is to be released on April, 2015. "Amphitrite the Bubbly" will so far be the last revealed, however Joan and Suzanne are undoubtedly certain that their contract will be renewed. At least four more books after "Amphitrite the Bubbly" have been planned out. Amphitrite the Bubbly.jpg|Book #17 Medusa_the_Rich.jpg|Book #16 Aphrodite_the_Fair.jpg|Book #15 Iris_the_Colorful.jpg|Book #14 Athena_the_proud.jpg|Book #13 Cassandra_the_lucky.jpg|Book #12 Persephone_the_daring.jpg|Book #11 The_girl_games.jpg|Super Special book Pheme the gossip.jpg|Book #10 pandora_the_curious.jpg|Book #9 Medusa_the_mean.jpg|Book #8 Artemis_the_loyal.jpg|Book #7 Aphrodite_the_diva.jpg|Book #6 athena_the_wise.jpg|Book #5 Artemis_the_brave.jpg|Book #4 Aphrodite_the_beauty.jpg|Book #3 Persephone_the_phony.jpg|Book #2 Athena_the_brain.jpg|Book #1 Books to come In the future, there will be more books to come after "Iris the Colorful", such as "Aphrodite the Fair", "Medusa the Rich" and an Amphitrite book. The new books' plots have not been planned out yet, although the series could end after those three books have been published. Plots "Athena the Brain" (Book #1)= Athena's friends have to say goodbye, because she just found out that she's a goddess and is transferring over to MOA and her father is Zeus, king of the gods. Though everyone thought that Zeus was just a myth. But even if she's making her way to the top, not everything is always going to be perfect. There's minor obstacles such as Medusa and Poseidon, but she's got the title as the smartest goddessgirl in school, and she's made her own best friends quickly. "Persephone the Phony" (Book #2)= Persephone shows her true colors as she goes through an irritated state - the state of being the dependable one. Everyone always tries to depend on her as she at least tries to help them. One day, she looses her ball of yarn in a graveyard, and her new friend Hades and her become friends, as he helps her find it. "Aphrodite the Beauty" (Book #3)= Aphrodite is sick of the constant attention of the godboys at MOA, since she's always so beautiful, she needs a break. She then decides to pass the attention onto Athena, giving her a complete makeover. With that new makeover, the godboys are bedazzled that Athena could even be this beautiful, causing everyone to attempt to flirt with her, even her crush, Ares. With that, Aphrodite is completely jealous and partially heartbroken that Ares said that the chitons that she lent to Athena looked better on her, and she spies on them and sees that not everything is how it seems. She always gets the constant attention by Hephaestus, the scrawny dork of MOA, but he likes her no matter what. Even though of his good personality, Aphrodite decided to pair him up with Aglaia. "Artemis the Brave" (Book #4)= Artemis is the most tomboy goddessgirl at MOA, and she declares that she has never felt anything special for a boy in her entire life. Though when she laid her eyes on Orion, the mortal actor that transferred to MOA, she never felt such a special feeling before. But he was merely a mortal that tried to use a special "GodBod" spray to trick her that he was an immortal. And when a MOA school play draws nearer, they need Orion's help to play a big role. Suddenly, he avoids this and transfers out of MOA. Artemis' heart gets shattered, meaning that no matter what, Orion is selfish. But, another mortal student named Actaeon decides to take the lead role, and Artemis reconsiders her choice on thinking that only her Goddess Girls and her friends are all she needs. Though Actaeon might be a better choice than Orion... "Athena the Wise" (Book #5)= Athena would rather focus on her studies than on other people, but she has to help Heracles complete all of his 12 labors, otherwise he would be banished from Mount Olympus, and with that, she decides to help him. She did think that Heracles was rather different than other godboys at MOA, and when his 12th labor includes kissing Athena, the ending results were very satisfying. "Aphrodite the Diva" (Book #6)= Pygmalion, a mortal sculptor, sent a letter to Aphrodite and Isis, the Egyptian goddess of love. Though the wind breaks their letters in half, and sends a half of the letter to each of them. They go over to Pygmalion's house and made a bet: to find out who the real goddess of love is, they have to turn Pygmalion's "love" Galatea, into a real-life human. "Artemis the Loyal" (Book #7)= Artemis and her friends plan to host the "Girl Games" this year, and they want signatures form all the girls so that these games can finally be more fair. Though the boys totally underestimate Artemis and her friends, saying that the only thing that they're good at is painting their nails fastest and seeing who can put on the best dress, but Artemis wants to battle a python, and maybe even win the Girl Games. "Medusa the Mean" (Book #8)= Medusa would do anything to be immortal just like her sisters. They taunt her that she isn't like them, so one day, she goes shopping in the Immortal Marketplace to go find a necklace. Though this necklace was everything she wanted, but turned out to be a dud. She also tries to go to a party with Poseidon, by winning a swimming race. She would've won easily, until Pandora nearly drowned. She saved her in the end and gt to go with Poseidon, but turned him dwn because he was scared of her snake hair. As for her MOA assignments, she and Dionysus were going to share a kindergarten buddy, Andromeda. She's a little princess with some guidance needed. She starts to like Dionysus in the end. "Pandora the Curious" (Book #9)= Pandora's friends turn into nightmares of themselves. She and Epimetheus both must face this challenge together. There's a new kid at MOA, and he carries a mysterious box around. Pandora is obviously curious, and tries to open it. Of course, he won't let her even take a peek. But since with the number of bullies at MOA, Epimetheus trips and the box lands on her lap. She takes a peek and it unleashes everyone's terrible version of themself. She also looses interest in Poseidon, and maybe Epimetheus would be much better. "Pheme the Gossip" (Book #10)= Pheme's been snooping around...again! Though this time, she's been taking peeks in Athena's diaryscroll. Since she's the smartest goddessgirl in school, she was very aware of this. She put a red-hand curse and Pheme had to wear gloves. Pheme finally admits she's been snooping, and she and Athena both made a bet for her to not tell any gossip for one whole day. Pheme accepts, and on the same day, Phaeton's father, Helios' sun chariot nearly sets Mount Olympus on fire. She has to use another skill, other than talking, or writing, to save the day. No one ever knew that Pheme was such an artist! "Persephone the Daring" (Book #11)= The goddessgirls all have a sleepover in the hall, and were playing truth or dare. Persephone's turn, and they dared her to get a signature from Orpheus, the boyfriend of Eurydice, and the mortal rock god. All the girls adore him, and when he's coming to Mount Olympus to perform, they all go meet him! Persephone eventually gets his signature, and meets his girlfriend, Eurydice. Once she got to know her, they become friends, but she learns off Eurydice to live it and become daring for once! "Cassandra the Lucky" (Book #12)= Cassandra and the Trojans have to visit Mount Olympus Academy and sell some cookies, and Cassandra knows that Aphrodite, Athena, and Apollo live there. She has to try to get along with them, or as she fears, the immortals might to something horrible to her. Cassandra also did not realize how to make it up to the immortals - they've been so kind to her and treated her with so much care and compassion. Cassandra and her twin brother, Helenus, must do a fortune-telling duel to see who is the better fortune-teller, despite the fact that Apollo put a curse on her and he tries his hardest to reverse it back. But with Cassandra's resourcefulness, she learns that she doesn't need the curse to be lifted. "Athena the Proud" (Book #13)= Athena has been sent on a task to fix up a labryinth for the arrogant King Minos of Crete, and she meets various friends along the way, such as Ariadne who is unexpectedly talented and intelligent, and maybe arrogance can get the best of even the smartest people, as she's learned her lesson that she has to be more open-minded, as even goddessgirls can't be perfect. Here, Athena helps her mortal teenage inventor hero, Daedalus, construct a maze and she and her Goddess Girl friends get invited to see a sneak peek at King Minos of Crete's aMAZEment park. "Iris the Colorful" (Book #14)= Iris is one of the main supporting characters in Mount Olympus Academy, and she is going to be featured mainly in this book. Although it is not very confirmed on what the plot is going to be about, it is known that she and Zephyrus are going to be venturing to the Underworld, and they would be fetching water from the River Styx. Although with that on her hands, Iris has more to fill in. While on this journey, she and Zephyrus share a close bond, but she still is concerned whether or not he likes her back, or he likes her BFF, Antheia instead. "Aphrodite the Fair" (Book #15)= Aphrodite is to be starring in the book coming after "Iris the Colorful" and Aphrodite is worrying how to treat Ares nicely for his 13th birthday. With Aphrodite's level of hospitality, she tries to make his birthday a special party he'd remember. However, social outcast Eris and the sister of Ares, is the party-pooper and she uses her magical golden apple to cause trouble. Aphrodite has to stop Eris from destroying all her hard work before Ares notices the problem and he'd never ask Aphrodite to party plan for him again, possibly ruining their current friendship and future, also Aphrodite's chances with getting back with him ever again. It is the next installment in the series. "Medusa the Rich" (Book #16)= Due to her needy personality, Medusa accepts King Midas' spell cast onto her - and it is to turn anything she touches into gold. Although, this spell would seem rather a curse more than a blessing, however Medusa thinks otherwise. King Midas easily gave up on these powers, however Medusa enjoys using them freely, from turning flowers into gold. She soon comes to her senses and she can even turn people and liquid into gold! Despite being a rich girl who everyone is soon to respect, this has obviously gone too far. However, Medusa is unsure and anxious of how to reverse the curse. She will need the help of her friends in order to save anything she will ever touch in the future. Great greed comes with great sacrifice. "Amphitrite the Bubbly" (Book #17)= Coming soon! Category:Book Series Category:Books